Imperative
by Maelynne Naveen
Summary: Rules are very important to Ise Nanao... ShunsuiNanao oneshot... fluff ahead!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its wonderful, colorful characters XD_

* * *

**Imperative**

If there was one life lesson Ise Nanao had learned over the years, it was this: "Always maintain personal space." Because without it, things could easily get… complicated.

Her Taichou was not a follower of her "religion" so she had to continually force him into compliance. Usually a good thick book did the trick, but a fan or a stack of papers served in a pinch. Her doctrine was especially important around him.

Not just because he tended to invade others personal space more frequently than normal. It was primarily because of the effect he had on her when she slipped up and allowed him to sneak in. She always managed to distance herself again when she realized, but not before her pulse sped up, her legs got a little shaky and her stomach did minor acrobatics.

She sighed. It just wasn't fair for him to have this effect on her. But for all her intelligence and logic she couldn't stop the immediate reaction to his closeness.

The stacks of paperwork continued to glare at her and she shook herself out of her reverie. No sense dwelling on what couldn't be changed. She picked up her pen and continued her precise script, efficiently working her way through the large piles.

After two hours the initial throbbing of a headache had begun to threaten Nanao's skull. She set her pen down and gently rubbed her temples in small circles, attempting to relieve the dull ache. Sitting in one position had left her slightly sore; she rolled her shoulders loosening the tension that had settled there. Glancing out the window, she decided it was far too late for anyone to be coming into the office and slipped off her sandals one at a time. She wiggled her sock-enclosed toes feeling increasingly more comfortable. Pen in hand, she selected the next sheet of her seemingly endless task.

No sooner had she filled in the first section on the document than a familiar reiatsu abruptly closed in on her location. And just as suddenly her pink-clad Taichou appeared within the small office. Nanao was somewhat surprised to see he was without the sake bottle that generally accompanied him anytime after 3 p.m.

Still carefully transcribing her current form she spoke without moving her head, a skill she had long perfected, "What's wrong Taichou; have you lost the key to the sake cabinet again?"

He gave her a slight pout, "Nanao-chan, that isn't all I think about!"

"Then have you misplaced this week's love interest?" she intoned dryly.

"Oh, how cruel you are tonight! What's wrong? You aren't sick are you?" His distress was two-fold – primarily concern over her well-being but also a slight panic at the thought of having to run the division alone with a sick fukataichou.

She briefly gestured towards the mountain-like piles of documents stacked around the desk before quickly returning to her task, "No Taichou, I am not sick. A little sick of paperwork, but it isn't anything I can't handle."

He pondered for a moment, considering her appearance. A crafty smile broke out as he noticed one of her perfect little feet, clad only in a pure white sock. "Ah, that must be it – your feet are sore from all the moving you did this morning!" Delighted with his own 'deduction,' he swiftly crossed the short distance between them.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she considered the numerous boxes of reports and documents she had transported earlier that day. There had been quite a few of the heavy crates, as it was supposed to be one of Kyouraku Taichou's jobs. They had piled up along the south wall in a steadily increasing tower until the neurotic Shinigami couldn't take any more and had simply resigned herself to the task. Truthfully her feet _did_ hurt, but there was no way she would admit that. Glancing over at him for the first time, she raised an eyebrow indignantly.

"Taichou, it was just a couple of boxes. What kind of Shinigami would I be if I couldn't at least handle that?"

He smirked, amused at her pride and stubbornness. "Yes, but that was intended to be my job. Therefore it was my fault you had to do it."

The corner of her mouth twitched in a near grin; she certainly couldn't fault his logic but still refused to give in.

"Please don't worry about it. It needed to be done and I didn't mind taking a short break from the paperwork." She reached for her pen, signaling the end of the discussion. Unfortunately, her Taichou refused to take the hint. Before she had even dipped back into the ink bottle, he was down on one knee next to her chair, eyes wide and pleading.

Warning alarms immediately went off in Nanao's brain. Instinctively, she pushed her chair back from the desk, desperately needing to create some distance and clear her mind.

Her plan had the opposite intended effect. Without realizing it, she had left open the exact target of her Taichou's intentions. Stunned, she glanced down at his large hands, which had her left foot completely enclosed. Unable to move, she sat there entranced as his skilled fingers gently massaged the ball of her foot.

The warning bells intensified, notifying her that this had escalated to a level three violation of personal space. But she couldn't hold in the pleased "mmmmm" that escaped when he rubbed a particularly sore spot.

He glanced up, a satisfied smile gracing his features. He met her bright violet eyes with a flirtatious wink, earning a bright blush from his fukataichou. It was enough to break Nanao out of her stupor and she swiftly withdrew her foot from his caress, tucking it underneath her in a cross-legged style.

"I'm sorry, Taichou, I really have a lot to finish tonight…"

He merely grinned all the wider at her typical reaction, always pleased to discover a new way to tease her. Both of his hands went into the air indicating mock surrender,

"Now, now, Nanao-chan, you've done the work of two today surely you deserve a short break? Not to worry, I won't try anything. Unless you want me to…"

His eyes were dark and intense as they continued to meet her gaze, as always a note of sincerity underlying his teasing. Her eyes went from indignant, which he expected; to fearful, which he did not. He considered for a moment. It couldn't be fear of him… surely she knew him well enough to know he wouldn't ever take advantage of a woman. No, this could only be fear of herself.

Ever so gently, he eased her foot out from under her leg, resting it upon his knee. One finger hooked inside her sock, removing it in one quick motion. Shunsui was charmed by her toes, which were painted a delightful shade of pink. His fingers continued to work all the sore places without the need for any direction.

He glanced up; noting that her posture had become less rigid and her eyes had closed. He continued his ministrations without comment, allowing her to enjoy the moment in peaceful silence.

Nanao couldn't move; although she belatedly realized she didn't really want to. His hands felt like pure heaven, relaxing her literally from her toes all the way to her ears. She hadn't even had time to be properly embarrassed over her inappropriate nail polish. Suddenly his thumb pressed a point that caused an entirely different kind of pleasure; eliciting a quiet "oh" from her lips.

"Are you enjoying yourself, lovely Nanao-chan?"

"Hai," she whispered, unable to come up with any other response. Plus it was the truth – she _was_ enjoying it whether she wanted to admit it or not.

"Good, I'm glad…" He switched to the other foot, similarly disrobing it before giving it the same treatment. He was immensely pleased that she was letting herself relax, even for just a few moments. And he was enjoying the intimacy of caressing her cute feet. His eyes drifted to her striking features, for once soft and unguarded. Especially her lovely mouth, framed by lips which looked as though they were practically demanding attention.

As if she sensed his musings, her eyes fluttered open,

"Taichou, I –"

She was cut off by the feel of his lips pressed softly against hers in a tender kiss – as though he feared she would run away if he overwhelmed her. Almost of their own will, her delicate hands rested on his broad shoulders; his strong muscles firm beneath her touch. She tilted her head, allowing her lips to part ever so slightly against his. His tongue welcomed the opening, seeking out hers, caressing with gentle strokes. Every sense in her body was tingling; raw desire betraying all of her carefully constructed logic.

Distantly she became aware that although he was still kneeling he had managed to maneuver himself so that he was now in-between her knees. Instinctively she knew that if he were to eliminate the slight distance between their lower bodies the last of her resistance would melt away.

His hands slid down to her waist, intending to pull her closer when --

-- a thunderous crash emerged from down the hall, followed closely by voices and then shouts. Startled, she immediately pulled away and he grinned wryly; there was never a shortage of excitement in their division.

The mood broken, he stood up, needing to investigate the disturbance yet reluctant to release his fukataichou. She looked so beautiful, both feet bare with just the hint of a blush caressing her cheeks. Glancing over his shoulder he gave her a sexy grin, "I think I'll let you do all the moving from now on, Nanao-chan."

Only his well developed senses allowed him to duck just in time to miss the sandal flung squarely at his head. He chuckled as he departed, deciding he would just have to show her that love wasn't the terrifying prospect she imagined.

Nanao hesitantly slipped her socks back on, knowing there was no way she could focus on paperwork again tonight. One hand went to her still-sensitive lips as she mentally crossed out the old rule and replaced it with a new one:

"Don't ever let Kyouraku Taichou give foot massages." Things _definitely _get complicated.


End file.
